Not Quite
by HottiegirlChick
Summary: Summary: Sabrina was heart broken when Harvey told her he didn’t love her the way she loved him. She discovers her true love has been there for her all along. A Sabrina/Pi fic. Rated T for teen.


So yeah, this is my second fanfic. It's actually a Sabrina the animated series fanfic rather than Sabrina the teenage witch. I do not own Sabrina the animated series or any of the Sabrina characters what so ever.

Summary: Sabrina was heart broken when Harvey told her he didn't love her the way she loved him. She discovers her true love has been there for her all along. A Sabrina/Pi fic. Rated T for teen.

Not Quite

Here I was, standing at the Greendale Park with my long time crush. I had just admitted my feeling for him after I couldn't hold my feeling any longer. What girl didn't love him? He was just so cute that no girl could resist. Not even me who was one of his good friends since we were little.

"I'm sorry Sabrina." He just said. He had a sad look in his eyes.

"Harvey are you ok, what are you apologizing for?" I asked.

"I've should have realized that this would happened." He just said.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"This is really hard for me to say but…." He was about to say.

"You love me, its ok; I told you I loved you first so it won't be as bad." I told him smiling.

"But that is just it; I don't love you, well not like that, just as a friend." He told me. I was shocked on what I heard!

"I thought……I thought you did love me, I heard you talking to Pi the other day, you said you loved her, You loved your friend for a long time and…………" I was about to say.

"Yeah, I loved Chloe for a long time, Chloe has been a good friend of mine just like you, we have so much in common." He said.

"I'm sorry Sabrina, its just not you." He then told me.

I couldn't believe it, it was Chloe all along. It wasn't me. I wouldn't blame him though, what guy would like me? I wasn't that pretty and I wasn't normal. Why would Harvey want a half witch for his girlfriend anyway? I then felt tears coming down from my cheeks.

"Sabrina, don't cry, Oh I'm sorry!" He said in pity.

"I need to be alone, excuse me." I just said. I then ran off and kids were staring at me. I did not dare look into their eyes. I just wanted to get out of the Greendale Park as fast as I could. It wasn't fair! I had loved Harvey for a long time and it turns out he loves Chloe, not me. Chloe didn't even like him. She was the only girl in school not to like him. Just thinking about it made me cry even more. I would never like another guy like Harvey.

I then bumped into someone without even looking.

"I'm so sorry." I said in tears. I then looked up and saw it was none other than Pi.

"Hi there amigos!" He said smiling.

"Hi Pi." I just said. I realized I was covered in mud.

"Sabs? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, except I'm covered in mud and the guy I told that I loved him, doesn't even love me!" I said in tears. I then realized I let it slipped and quickly covered my mouth.

"Doesn't love you! Cha, what's not to love about you, yeah?" Pi asked.

"I mean Pi, he doesn't love me, love me. He loves Chloe, not me." I said in tears. It then started raining. I then saw a hand reach in front of me.

"Let me help you up yeah." Pi said smiling. I gladly took it and he helped me up. I didn't realize he had gotten so tall.

"Did you hit a growth spurt Pi?" I asked.

"Ha, ha, ha yeah and the aliens had something to do with it." He joked.

"Come on, let's get out of the rain and go to my house cha, it isn't far from here. Ok dudette?" He asked smiling.

"Ok." I just said smiling. He then took my hand and led me to his house. When we got there I was surprised.

It had changed somehow. Of course I hadn't been to Pi's house in a while. The only house I had been to was Harvey's and my own.

"Wow Pi, your house looks different, that's a good thing." I said smiling.

"Cool! Hey I got some new alien movies, we could watch them if you want." He suggested.

"I loved to." I said.

I had started to know some changes in Pi other than the fact that he had gotten taller. He had gotten darker and had gotten a hair cut and he wore his hat a little higher so I could see his ocean blue eyes. His eyes were so beautiful, much more beautiful than Harvey's. He then led me into his house.

"Nobody is really home at the moment cha." Pi told me.

"Really, where are your parents?" I asked.

"O they are on some business trip, cha." He told me. I giggled. If Uncle Quigley or Salem found out I was in a boy's house all alone without adult supervision they freak.

"What's so funny yeah?" Pi asked. I told him about my Uncle and Salem.

"Its one thing for a guardian to freak but a cat to freak." He said smiling. We then both laughed.

"So why do you love Harvey?" Pi out of nowhere asked. I was surprised by this question.

"Well, you see, Harvey is just so cute and fun to be around." I just said.

"You like him because he is attractive yeah?" Pi asked.

"Well kind of, but not just that, I've known Harvey ever since I was little, it's funny but when I was younger I used to imagine what our wedding would be like. Guess the wedding is out of the picture now, he doesn't love me, he loves Chloe." I said sadly.

"So what cha, your first love didn't love you back, there are fishes in the sea." Pi said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, have you ever though another guy out there somewhere may love you and you don't know it cha?" Pi asked.

"A guy love me? Yeah right? No guy would love me, I'm just too different." I said sadly.

"See that's what you think cha, if you don't open your eyes, you'll never discover what you don't know." He said.

I then stared at him deeply.

"Are you saying another guy you know may like me, or love me?" I asked.

"Not just any guy cha." Pi said.

"Who, tell me Pi!?" I said happily.

"After we watch, They came from Mars cha. Its one of my favorite alien movies!" He said.

"Sure why not." I just said.

As we were watching the movie, I wondered who it was that love me. It couldn't be any of the guys in my homeroom class. They were all too busy trying to get Gem's attention. It couldn't be any of the guys in my gym class. They were all too busy playing sports to notice the girls in their short-shorts. It defiantly wasn't Harvey like I thought it was. It was Chloe he loved. I always did think Chloe was pretty, she could have any guy she liked and she was normal unlike me.

I then noticed Pi was staring at me. Whenever I looked at him, he just looked away as fast as he could and blush. Was he really blushing? I couldn't tell from his tan dark skin. I looked back at the TV screen and saw Pi look at me from the corner of my eye. I then realized! How stupid could I be!

"Pi, its you that loves me, isn't it?!" I asked. He just looked away and said nothing for a moment.

"Oh I understand." I just said sadly.

"No, you are right, it is me, I've loved you ever since Harvey introduced me to you cha, I loved how you were so different from the other girls cha, when I saw you, I thought you were so amazing but I was too nervous to tell you because I thought you and Harvey were together cha." He told me. I couldn't help but blush and smile.

"Pi, I enjoy being around you, it was you all along and not Harvey. You were my true love." I said happily.

"Yeah I guess cha." He said smiling. I then crawled up to him and laid my head on his chest. I saw him smile and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Pi?" I asked.

"Cha?" He asked.

"This is a good movie." I told him.

"I only pick the best cha." He told me. I smiled and we fell asleep from watching the movie.

_Well that's that. This is my second fanfic. It still might not be the best thing you've read but you know, I'm getting there. _


End file.
